A New Normal
by akid4ever83
Summary: When death comes into the Newport life of these young teens life are torn upside down. Friendship are tested, relationship as formed, and a new family is built.


A New Normal

Plot: When death comes into the Newport life of these young teens life are torn upside down. Friendship are tested, relationship as formed, and a new family is built.

AN: I know that my other fanfic is done yet, but do to events in my life I need to get the out. Both my parents have just passed away, and I thought one of the best outlets would be to write something. Therefore, although this story is not based on what happened some of events, and feeling are what I have been though.

Time

Time seemed to move both so slow and so fast. It was although time never existed, but existed in a whole other ream. People moved both so slow, but so fast around him as he sat in the room. He was not a lot, but if asked who was with him he could not tell you. The doctors were there speaking to him, but the words just seemed to rush right pass him. They meant nothing to him, not until he heard someone ask, "How long?" He knew what they meant and as much as he did not want to tune into the words he knew he needed to know. "A few hours," he heard another voice say, and he knew it could not be good. It was in that moment that the first tear finally came down his face.

For the first time he felt an arm around his shoulder had it been there for long he really did not know, but he looked up a noticed the man that had become his brother. They were not blood, but they were closer than blood and now they would have to stick though this together. It would just be the two of them now. He looked from Ryan who seemed to be torn between the physically want to just let go of all emotions, and the emotionally wall that he had built up around himself not to feel pain.

Seth knew Ryan though, and he knew that Ryan would allow himself to feel in time when no one else was around. He would break down, and part of Seth wished that he could have been built that way also. He wished that he could be in this room, and not be feeling anything. He would give anything to have a joint in his hand, or to even just be numb from life it self, but instead he felt every ounce of pain. The doctors had told them that Kirsten and Sandy were not in any pain but as Seth watched them from across the room his body ached all over. Ached from the thought of losing his parents at the age of 17, and ached from the sight of them in front of him. The cut on his mother head, or the black and blue across his father's chest just the sight of either one made it feel like someone had used him as a punching bag.

A punching bag that he would have rather used then anything as the moments passed though so slow, but yet so fast he wondered just were all these emotions where coming from. He wanted to punch someone know, but he did not know who. Was it the drunk driver who walked away from the wreck unharmed, or the doctors who could not do a thing for his parents? He needed to punch someone and he felt his hands get tight and his leg start to shake a bit. He never in his life understood how hard it was for Ryan to hold back from a fight. He now understood.

The room felt like it was closing in on him, and the only things he could do at this moment was to walk away. Walk away from the room, away from ICU, and away from everyone around him. He did not say a word, but just got up and left. For where he was not sure, but anywhere was better then where he sat. As he got up he had to walk pass the waiting room where he could not help put see other families, and he wondered if they had a clue what he was feeling. If they did not they did not show it. They sat there playing games, watching TV, and just acting like nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong with life. Everything had changed for him, and he did not like change all too much.

--------

As the hours past by he soon found himself alone in the pool house. He was numb all the way though, but for the first time he actually wished that he could feel something. He wanted to be more like Seth as they watched Sandy and Kirsten take there last breath he watched as Seth broke down in tears. He watched the pain over come his brother and best friend as he found himself lost for words. Lost for words were a normal part of him, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to just be there for his brother.

Nevertheless, he did not even remember the drive home, or how he got to the pool house, but now he sat in the room that was once bigger than any house he had lived in and it actually felt small. Life felt like it was closing in around him, and he would have given anything to take him mind off the events that had just happened. Life had taken a turn, and although he was used to the rough spots in life he had to admit that he was not ready for this. Losing his real mom was a different story she was never truly there for him, but Kirsten and Sandy would always stand by his side.

He looked up from the bed to see Sadie in the doorway. It was like she was unsure if she should be here or just leave him alone, and he knew he was the one to make the choice tonight. He looked from her to the bed allowing her to come into his space. For once in his life, he actually needed someone to save him, and who knows maybe Sadie was the one he needed.

"Do you need anything?"

Words were never a trait of Ryan's, but now they were even harder to come by. He needed so much, but did not have a clue on where to start. He needed sleep, he needed a warm body, he just need to feel safe in someone arms. He was afraid though afraid of falling asleep and seeing Kirsten and Sandy as they were in the hospital. Afraid of never getting the thoughts out of his mind, and playing them repeatedly he had never really lost anyone close to him to death. He had lost many people, but never in a final way such as death.

"I'm here for you," Sadie said as she moved in closer to Ryan, and placed her head on his shoulder.

It was such a nice feeling just having the warm body next to his, as much as he would have just loved to go back to the night before when he could not keep his hands off her body he knew that what he needed at this moment was just to be in her arms. Just to hold on to something that was real. He placed his head on top of hers and slowly aloud himself to just close his eyes.

As he slowly started to drift off to a light sleep, the images of Sandy and Kirsten in the ICU flashed though his mind. He wanted to open his eyes, but it was almost as if they were forced shut. He had no choices, not until he heard his name being called. "Ryan… Ryan"

His eyes slowly opened as he felt her hands running though his hair. He felt sweat as it rolled down his face, and looked down to noticed that his shirt had become drenched in sweat. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour," Sadie said in a nice calm voice. "Where do you keep your shirts, and some towels?"  
Ryan just pointed towards the basket with his wife beaters in them, and said, "The towels are in the bathroom."

As he sat there for a moment, he could not believe that he had actually slept for an hour, but as he looked at the clock, he noticed that it was just a bit past five in the morning. He heard the water running from the bathroom, and decided that he needed some water himself.

He bumped into Sadie as he walked into the bathroom, and found himself close up against her. Any other morning he would have found it hard not to kiss her, but all he wanted this morning was something cold. He felt her fingers on his skin as she started to take off his shirt. It was just a simple act, but as he starred into her eyes, he was taken back to just hours ago. He leaned in and found her lips at first placing gentle kisses on her. He loved the way he lips tasted, and if anything could take his mind off of life for a while, it was her kisses. He pushed her up against the wall as the gentle kisses become more passionate.

AN: So what did you guys think? Should I keep going? Please reviews and let me know. The more reviews that more likely I am to update.


End file.
